


The Chef and the Tea Master (erotica)

by RCuddlecraft



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, 食戟のソーマ | Food Wars! Shokugeki no Soma
Genre: Bath Sex, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Erotica, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, I Ship It, M/M, elderly sex, wholesome sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22340569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RCuddlecraft/pseuds/RCuddlecraft
Summary: Nakiri Senzaemon, the former director of Totsuki Academy, and Iroh, formerly a general for the Fire Navy, form a relationship. This takes place after both "Food Wars: Shokugeki no Soma" and "Avatar: Last Airbender" end. It is full of very explicit erotic/sexual content. There are probably some spoilers for both shows.
Relationships: Nakiri Senzaemon/Iroh
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	The Chef and the Tea Master (erotica)

_By[Rosalind Cuddlecraft](https://amazon.com/author/rosalindcuddlecraft)_

Iroh moved through the spirit world to a secret place between sacred trees. There, he knelt, and gave an offering of candied orange peel. The trees accepted the offering, and their roots moved away to reveal a door. Iroh opened it to reveal a paper door on the other side.

“Come in, my beloved!” he heard Senzaemon say.

Iroh smiled and slid the panel over, then stepped through the portal in the tree roots to the Nakiri residence. Senzaemon stepped toward him with his arms lifted wide.

“It has been too long,” Iroh drawled, walking steadily towards his welcoming host.

“Indeed it has.”

The two men embraced lovingly. Iroh could hear the other man’s heartbeat as his cheek was pressed to his chest.

“You seem excited to see me,” Iroh commented on the quickening heartbeat.

Senzaemon grinned.

“Of course!”

The chef held the tea master’s chin in his hand, lifting his head to gaze into his eyes. They looked lovingly at one another for a long moment. Then, Senzaemon bent and pressed his lips to Iroh’s forehead. Iroh closed his eyes as a smile grew across his face.

Senzaemon withdrew his lips and Iroh pushed himself up on his toes to reach his lips to his lover’s. Senzaemon accommodated by bending to reach his mouth with his own. Their lips met. Gently, they kissed. Senzaemon’s hands moved to the small of Iroh’s back. Iroh’s hands reached up and gripped the back of Senzaemon’s shoulders. Their lips danced together.

When they ended their kiss, they continued to embrace with Iroh’s face pressed to Senzaemon’s chest.

“No one is home today,” Senzaemon commented pointedly.

Iroh smirked mischievously.

“The bath?”

Senzaemon responded with a grin and a flourish of robes as he spun and took Iroh’s hand in one of his own. With the other, he slid a paper panel open and together they walked through the Nakiri mansion.

First they removed their clothing while watching one another with barely hidden lust. Then, they washed one another carefully, lovingly removing any impurities from their hair and skin. Finally, they entered the large Nakiri family bath together.

“Ahhhh it has been far too long since I had a decent bath,” Iroh commented as he floated past Senzaemon on his back.

Senzaemon barely heard him. He was distracted by the little tower Iroh’s hardened penis had become, sticking up from his body as if it was striving to turn the man into a sailboat.

“What is it, Senzaemon?”

Senzaemon merely pointed at Iroh’s erection. The cunning grin on his face was clearly a question.

“Yes, please do,” Iroh answered.

Senzaemon walked through the warm water to his lover and knelt in seiza in the water. He leaned forward, touching only his lips to the tip of Iroh’s penis. Iroh shivered with pleasure at this first touch in so long, nearly causing him to lose his float. Senzaemon sat back and reached out to support Iroh’s head with his hand. He moved his other hand to drip water over Iroh’s penis before lightly running his fingers along its length. Iroh let out a small contented sound.

Senzaemon moved Iroh’s body around on the surface of the water until Iroh’s head was cradled against Senzaemon’s body. Senzaemon reached down from here, holding his lover, and resumed lazily playing with Iroh’s erect penis. Iroh closed his eyes with contentment. He let his hand fall back through the water to rest on Senzaemon’s knee.


End file.
